Kate Waters
Kate Waters is a Fight Arranger and Director who has contributed to 113 'episodes of ''Coronation Street since August 2010, including 2 co-credits with Mark Strange. She learnt dance and judo at an early age so that when she completed a degree in acting at Middlesex University she found the stage combat part of the course easier than most. The majority of her work outside of Coronation Street is for the stage and she has arranged fights for Entertaining Mr Sloane, His Dark Materials, From Here to Eternity, The Duchess of Malfi, Company, King Lear, The Chair Plays, Twisted Tales, Lord of the Flies, A View from a Bridge, Noises Off, A View from a Bridge, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, How the Other Half Loves and Rafta. She has contributed to many National Theatre productions including Hotel, Blurred Lines, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time, The Veil and War Horse. Episodes with fights arranged by Kate Waters '''2010 (2 episodes) *Episode 7410 (26th August 2010) *Episode 7412 (27th August 2010) 2011 (2 episodes) *Episode 7637 (1st July 2011) *Episode 7639 (4th July 2011) 2012 (26 episodes) *Episode 7803 (17th February 2012) *Episode 7804 (19th February 2012) *Episode 7811 (27th February 2012) *Episode 7816 (5th March 2012) *Episode 7817 (8th March 2012) *Episode 7819 (9th March 2012) *Episode 7844 (13th April 2012) *Episode 7857 (3rd May 2012) *Episode 7891 (25th June 2012) *Episode 7916 (23rd July 2012) *Episode 7922 (30th July 2012) *Episode 7923 (2nd August 2012) *Episode 7942 (27th August 2012) *Episode 7943 (30th August 2012) *Episode 7944 (2nd September 2012) *Episode 7957 (17th September 2012) *Episode 7977 (19th October 2012) *Episode 7978 (19th October 2012) *Episode 8003 (23rd November 2012) *Episode 8004 (26th November 2012) *Episode 8011 (7th December 2012) *Episode 8012 (7th December 2012) *Episode 8015 (12th December 2012) *Episode 8021 (19th December 2012) *Episode 8024 (24th December 2012) *Episode 8026 (25th December 2012) 2013 (10 episodes) *Episode 8039 (14th January 2013) *Episode 8046 (23rd January 2013) *Episode 8061 (13th February 2013) *Episode 8076 (6th March 2013) *Episode 8152 (21st June 2013) *Episode 8153 (21st June 2013) *Episode 8185 (5th August 2013) *Episode 8247 (1st November 2013) *Episode 8271 (4th December 2013) *Episode 8286 (25th December 2013) 2014 (20 episodes) *Episode 8327 (21st February 2014) *Episode 8328 (21st February 2014) *Episode 8329 (24th February 2014) *Episode 8343 (14th March 2014) *Episode 8347 (21st March 2014) *Episode 8361 (9th April 2014) *Episode 8390 (19th May 2014) *Episode 8394 (26th May 2014) *Episode 8395 (27th May 2014) *Episode 8396 (28th May 2014) *Episode 8409 (16th June 2014) *Episode 8411 (23rd June 2014) *Episode 8465 (7th September 2014) *Episode 8468 (12th September 2014) *Episode 8498 (24th October 2014) *Episode 8525 (3rd December 2014) *Episode 8530 (12th December 2014) *Episode 8531 (12th December 2014) *Episode 8537 (22nd December 2014) *Episode 8539 (25th December 2014) 2015 (23 episodes) *Episode 8545 (2nd January 2015) *Episode 8546 (2nd January 2015) *Episode 8568 (2nd February 2015) *Episode 8570 (6th February 2015) *Episode 8571 (6th February 2015) *Episode 8581 (20th February 2015) *Episode 8590 (6th March 2015) *Episode 8611 (6th April 2015) *Episode 8612 (6th April 2015) *Episode 8639 (15th May 2015) *Episode 8640 (15th May 2015) *Episode 8646 (25th May 2015) *Episode 8655 (5th June 2015) *Episode 8680 (10th July 2015) *Episode 8681 (10th July 2015) *Episode 8692 (24th July 2015) *Episode 8693 (24th July 2015) *Episode 8707 (14th August 2015) *Episode 8732 (11th September 2015) *Episode 8740 (23rd September 2015) *Episode 8756 (23rd October 2015) *Episode 8783 (27th November 2015) *Episode 8802 (25th December 2015) 2016 (30 episodes) *Episode 8820 (18th January 2016) *Episode 8824 (25th January 2016) *Episode 8829 (1st February 2016) *Episode 8839 (15th February 2016) *Episode 8844 (22nd February 2016) *Episode 8852 (4th March 2016) *Episode 8863 (18th March 2016) *Episode 8869 (28th March 2016) *Episode 8878 (8th April 2016) *Episode 8892 (29th April 2016) *Episode 8893 (29th April 2016) *Episode 8902 (13th May 2016) *Episode 8903 (13th May 2016) *Episode 8924 (13th June 2016) *Episode 8927 (19th June 2016) *Episode 8944 (14th July 2016) *Episode 8945 (15th July 2016) *Episode 8959 (1st August 2016) *Episode 8977 (26th August 2016) *Episode 8986 (9th September 2016) (co-credit with Mark Strange) *Episode 9004 (3rd October 2016) *Episode 9005 (3rd October 2016) *Episode 9034 (14th November 2016) *Episode 9037 (18th November 2016) *Episode 9038 (18th November 2016) *Episode 9041 (23rd November 2016) *Episode 9049 (5th December 2016) *Episode 9057 (15th December 2016) (co-credit with Mark Strange) *Episode 9062 (21st December 2016) *Episode 9063 (23rd December 2016) Category:Fight Arrangers